Mayo Clinic Cancer Center Administration's function is to facilitate the mission of the Mayo Clinic Cancer Center (MCCC) in providing administrative management and centralized services that support the Center Director, Senior Leadership, Program Leaders, Shared Resource Directors and members of the Cancer Center. Cancer Center Administration (CCA) actively participates in the planning, implementation and evaluation of programmatic and shared resource activities across MCCC's three campuses. CCA also provides administrative leadership for key MCCC initiatives including efforts to bolster minority accrual to clinical trials, address health disparities, enhance integration and optimize resource utilization and performance. Specific CCA responsibilities include: [unreadable] Financial management of all Cancer Center and CCSG funds/accounts; [unreadable] Shared resource oversight; [unreadable] Design, development and implementation of Cancer Center policies and procedures; [unreadable] Management information systems necessary to fulfill intra- and extra-institutional reporting requirements, including Standard Cancer Center Information; [unreadable] Coordination of internal funding opportunities; [unreadable] Facilitation and management of planning and evaluation activities including the MCCC's External Advisory Committee and retreats; [unreadable] Coordination of MCCC committees; [unreadable] Oversight of MCCC communications strategies; [unreadable] Coordination of MCCC activities within the framework of a 3-site, matrix center consistent with institutional policy and regulatory requirements;and [unreadable] Principal liaison between the MCCC and other Mayo Clinic research, practice, education, administration and support services units, activities and functions.